Nessie s Breaking Dawn
by Kairel 62Black
Summary: Si, claro podría decirse que mi vida era normal. Mis tíos padres y abuelos eran vampiros, mi novio un hombre lobo, mis mejores amigos una humana, una semivampiro, un aprendiz de mago y un vampiro, ah! y sin contar a la manada. Definitivamente normal.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. Solo lo uso para mi diversión. Mareo a los personajes con mi loca diversión. Stephanie querría matarme xD.P.D. ni se les ocurra plagear o les pego! (todo lo arreglo con violencia O_o). En serio esta es mi imaginación loca y de nadie más. Sean originales, pueden inspirarse en ideas si pero no copiar todo! U-ú

Nessie´s Breaking Dawn

By: Kairel Black-62

Prólogo…

Mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen, aunque la mayoría de mis amigos me dicen Nessie.

Tengo 6 años, y mamá dice que físicamente tengo 17. Voy en último año de preparatoria, en Forks mi tierra natal.

Mi mejor amiga se llama Aeryn, es mucho mayor que yo, tiene 18 años, es de cabellos rubios oscuros y piel bronceada, es extrovertida y muy, muy alegre. Lo obvio es que tanto ella como mis compañeros de clase no conocen el secreto de mi familia.

Mis padres son Edward y Bella cullen, mamá es una neófita y papá ya tiene bastante tiempo como un vampiro, son 2 de las 4 personas que más quiero, una es Aeryn y la otra es…

Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo… aunque yo se que con el tiempo seremos algo más que eso. Es quien me protege siempre y defiende, lo quiero mucho y se que es un licántropo, pero es muy divertido y cariñoso.

En los licántropos hay una cosa extraña llamada imprimación, no la comprendo mucho, se que es una sensación que ellos sienten al encontrar a su alma gemela, a esa persona especial que lo acompañara siempre, y para él…yo soy esa persona especial…

Pero mis seres queridos también son muchos más, están mis tíos, tmbn son vampiros.

Para comenzar está mi tía Alice, tiene una gran y muy extraña atracción por la moda…, casi siempre me regala ropa y cuando me visto por mi misma, me dice que no tengo sentido de la moda como mi madre. Tiene el don para ver el futuro aunque sus visiones son subjetivas. Yo tmbn tengo un extraño don, muy difícil de explicar…bueno yo…transmito mis pensamientos e imágenes a los demás con el tacto, pero sólo si yo lo deseo.

Bueno continúo…

Continuando está mi tía Rosalie, me quiere mucho y me mima. Está casada con mi tío Emmett, él es un fortachón al que le encanta gastar bromas y comentarios de muy mal gusto.

Mi tío Jasper sigue, él es generalmente un poco cerrado, está casado con mi tía Alice. También tiene un don, puede manejar las emociones de los que están a su alrededor, esto a veces es muy útil cuando papá y tío Emmett pelean.

Luego están mis abuelos paternos, no son explícitamente mis abuelos porque adoptaron a mi papá y a mis tíos, pero los considero parte de mi querida familia tal y como con mis tíos. Está la abuela Esme y el abuelo Carlise, él es un vampiro de mucha edad, conoce a los volturi, y tiene gran control cuando ve sangre humana. No es que yo no la tenga, pero es que para eso hace falta años de práctica y yo solo tengo 6, pero tal y como mi familia tenemos una alimentación vegetariana, es decir nos alimentamos de sangre animal y nos controlamos frente a los humanos a nuestro alrededor fingiendo ser ellos.

Tengo una vida normal y humana, aunque no sea completamente de esa especie, me la paso bien con mis dos mejores amigos, Jacob y Aeryn, y con mi agradable familia de vampiros …Me gusta mi vida tal y como está ahora, pero me preguntó si en algún momento alguien vendrá y la arruinará. Tengo ese miedo desde hace unos cuantos días, cuando comencé a tener pesadillas muy extrañas. No se lo he contado a nadie porque no quiero que se preocupen…y espero que mi miedo sea sólo eso, "miedo" y que no tenga razón con este extraño presentimiento…

------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno este es el prólogo espero que les haya gustado y como estoy aburrida de seguro en unos minutos subo el primer capi. jeje **

**¿¿Rewies please??**

**Recuerden que no cuesta...*cara de gatito de shrek*...Porfis...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. Solo lo uso para mi diversión. Mareo a los personajes con mi loca diversión. Stephanie querría matarme xD.P.D. ni se les ocurra plagear o les pego! (todo lo arreglo con violencia O_o). En serio esta es mi imaginación loca y de nadie más. Sean originales, pueden inspirarse en ideas si pero no copiar todo! U-ú

Capítulo 1 xD-

Era una mañana normal. Como casi todos los días en Forks, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que más tarde iba a llover. Me levanté con flojera y me estiré en la cama, llevaba puesta mi pijama y mi largo cabello cobrizo amarrado en una trenza aunque algunos cortos mechones se escapaban de su atadura.

Observé el reloj en la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama, 7:48 a.m., me levanté rápidamente soltando un grito y agarrando mi ropa que estaba en una silla, era obvio…se me había hecho tarde!.

-Qué ocurre hija? - preguntó mi padre entrando a la habitación preocupado por mi grito, yo corría de un lado a otro entre el baño, mi habitación y mi armario, que gracias a la tía Alice era casi del tamaño de mi habitación.

-Déjame adivinar…-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona curvándose en sus labios. - se te hizo tarde de nuevo, verdad? –

-Sí! – Saltando en un pie y tratando de ponerme el pantalón –Es que es tan obvio?!-

En ese momento el timbre sonó, no me sorprendió ya que sabía perfectamente quién era, tenía que apurarme o me iban a dar una gran regañada.

-Se le ha hecho tarde otra vez? – le preguntó mamá a papá pasando por la puerta de mi habitación donde el se encontraba.

-Sí –respondió él sin quitar su sonrisa burlona de su rostro – parece que ya se le ha hecho rutina –

Le lancé una mirada asesina mientras me colocaba una camiseta, el timbre volvió a sonar. Suspiré.

-Yo iré –dijo mamá y se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y allí estaba.

-Buenos días Bella

-oh! Buenos Días Aeryn – saludó mi madre con una sonrisa - Pasa, Renesmee se está cambiando –

Aeryn suspiró decepcionada de mi irresponsabilidad, por qué siempre se me hacía tarde?!

-Gracias Bella – Aeryn se dirigió a mi habitación y se detuvo en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Buenos días Edward – saludó

-Buenos días Aeryn, bueno las dejo solas y Renesmee apúrate o llegaras tarde por cuarta vez en esta semana-

-Sí! – dije cepillándome apresurada el cabello que me acababa de soltar. Papá salió de la habitación, Aeryn cambió su sonrisa por una cara de decepción y cruzó los brazos.

-Esto es el colmo Renesmee!-me riño molesta – esta es la cuarta vez de la semana, es que no puedes poner un despertador o algo que te despierte a tiempo?! –

-Lo siento Aeryn –

-Y para colmo esa camiseta está manchada y ese Jean está arrugado completamente! –

Miré mis ropas y vi que ella tenía razón, gemí molesta.

-Basta! Déjate de llantos! Me preocupo por ti amiga y tienes que ser más responsable o las cosas no te van a salir bien – cambió su rostro molesto por uno de preocupación, asentí arrepentida.-Ven! Te ayudo – dijo con una sonrisa que a decir verdad me asustó un poco.

A los pocos minutos mis cajones ya estaban vacíos, y Aeryn se movía tal velocidad que realmente sorprendía.

Mientras Aeryn me ayudaba escuché que sonó el timbre, supe automáticamente por el olor de quien se trataba.

-Yo voy! – dijo mi madre, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-que hay Bella?! – Jacob acababa de llegar, me emocioné mucho pero Aeryn no me dejaba moverme.

-Hola Jake! – Saludó mi mamá – las chicas están en la habitación, Renesmee se ha levantado tarde…-

-De nuevo? Me está empezando a preocupar… – preguntó Jacob con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Oye! No seas sobre protector!!! – le grité desde mi habitación, él alzo la cara y me sonrió.

-Buenos Días Ness…-no terminó de saludarme por que Aeryn terminó de cambiarme y salió corriendo disparada hasta Jacob arrastrándome con ella.

-Hola Aeryn! – dijo sorprendido Jacob.

-Ni que hola ni que nada!!! Jacob esto es una emergencia!!! Has traído tu auto?! – gritó Aeryn eufóricamente,

-Sí, por que?....-

Aeryn nos agarró a mi y a Jacob del brazo y nos arrastro a una sorprendente velocidad hacia el auto de Jacob.

-Adiós Bella!!! – gritó ella a lo lejos, mi mamá rió y nos despidió con la mano para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Pero que fuerza tienes! – gritó un poco molesto Jacob cuando ya estábamos al lado del auto – y se puede saber por qué nos has jalado así?-

-Jacob, tontito…-dijo con voz dulce Aeryn – Idiota! Mira q hora!!es llegaremos tarde!!!!!!!!!!-dijo cambiando su voz a una muy molesta.

-No me digas idiota!!!!!!! Y si tanto es el problema cállate y sube de una vez!!!!!!!-gritó Jacob molesto, yo no sabía que hacer, odiaba que pelearan.

Baje mi mirada triste y camine lentamente hacia el auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto, subí y la volví a cerrar tras de mi, me apoye en mis manos y mantuve la mirada perdida.

Los dos me voltearon a ver, Jacob con ojos arrepentidos y Aeryn bajó la mirada arrepentida.

-Lo siento Nessie…-dijo cuando subió a mi lado y Aeryn se sentó en la parte de atrás.

-No te preocupes…-le dije sonriéndole fingidamente – solo que… no me gusta que peleen –

-No lo volveremos a hacer si?- dijo acariciando mi cabello y sonriéndome de lado, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver en su rostro, con haberlo visto así era suficiente para tener un buen día.

-Sí lo siento amiga, se me ha pasado la mano – me sonrió Aeryn.

-Eh… chicos…-les dije, con tanta cosa se me había olvidado –que hora es?-

-8:30 a.m.-

-Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! ya llegamos tarde!!!!!!!!! –gritamos Aeryn y yo, Jake se tapo los oídos.

-Ay!!! No griten!!!!!-dijo él y arrancó el auto.

Llegamos a la escuela a las 8:50 a.m., Jacob nos dejo en la entrada, nosotras corrimos al salón, pero como era obvio de esperar…no nos dejaron entrar a clases. La escuela terminó a las 2:45 p.m., me despedí de Aeryn y me dirigí a pie hacia mi casa. No tenía ganas de ir directamente a casa, así que decidí dar un paseo por las nuevas tiendas que había abierto en el pueblo.

Entré a una biblioteca, desde muy pequeña me había gustado leer, papá dice que ese gusto lo heredé de mamá.

Paseé por los corredores de inmenso lugar, ojeando libros y viendo cuales podría llevarme, vi unos cuantos de shakespeare pero no me emocionaron mucho. Me gustan más las historias de aventuras, romance y de misterio.

Vi un libro de Julio Verne: "viaje al centro de la tierra"-decía la carátula, lo agregué en mí bolsa de escogidos, camine unos pasos más adelante frente al mismo largo estante y me detuve en un libro que me llamó la atención…"_significado de los sueños"_, inmediatamente recordé mi extraño sueño, el que últimamente estaba haciendo que tardara en despertar, volteé el libro y en la parte de abajo decía el nombre del autor, el libro estaba gastado de esa parte y no se podía leer bien el nombre.

Traté de limpiarlo con la manga de mi polo, se visualizo un poco más y acerqué mi cara para leer y en ese momento alguien me tocó el hombro.

-AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- no pude evitar gritar del susto, me taparon la boca, ahí fue cuando reconocí el olor.

-Nessie… estás bien?-Jacob me soltó – Por qué gritaste?-

Respiré agitadamente.

-Me asustaste…lo siento…no te sentí…-dije entrecortadamente

-Si que debías de haber estado distraída-dijo él ya más calmado.

-Se encuentra bien jovencita? – preguntó la bibliotecaria.

-Sí, lo siento recibí un susto-dije

-Debería decirle a su novio que no le haga ese tipo de bromas-dijo ella.

-Sí- respondí ya más calmada.

La bibliotecaria se retiró. Jake me abrazó por la espalada y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Soy tu novio?-preguntó. Le pise el pie.

-Au!-

-Sabes que no! –

-Pero te gustaría que lo fuera…-

-Tonto!- le dije sonrojada – sabes que mis padres dijeron que no hasta que tuviera 7-

-Eso suena raro…-

-Lo sé…-dije riendo por lo bajo –así que espera -

-Lo esperare con ansias…-dijo y me besó en la mejilla, me reí.

-Pero hay algo que me gustaría hacer por segunda vez…-dije sonrojada, él me soltó y se paró frente a mi.

-Qué cosa?-

-Pues…- alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos. Le acaricié la mejilla con una mano y cerré los ojos sin mover mi mano. Le mostré una imagen de un beso en los labios entre los dos.

Abrí los ojos y retiré mi mano.

-A eso…-dijo él sonrojado.

-s...sí-alcancé a decir.

-Hay que hacerlo-dijo.

-No es tan fácil – le dije –olvidas que mi papá lee las mentes?-

-Edward! –se quejó él

-No sólo eso, si él lo sabe, mamá lo sabe y si mamá lo sabe es posible que te mate- dije, los vellos del brazo se me erizaron.-recuerdas la última vez?-

Soltó un aullido de dolor.

-No hagas eso! –le dije, ese aullido era el de un lobo y eso se vería realmente raro…

-guau!-dijo imitando a un perrito.

-jaja buen chico! – bromeé riéndome y acariciándole la cabeza. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Te quiero –me dijo, me sonrojé.

-Sabes que yo tmbn, sólo… se paciente – le dije besándolo en la mejilla.

Me acerqué a donde estaba la bibliotecaria para retirar los libros que había escogido, él me siguió como perrito guardián. Retiré los libros y los cargué en mi brazo, salí por la puerta y él detrás de mi.

-Te ayudo – dijo, le dí los libros.

-No pesan tanto, puedo cargar muchísimo más que eso –le dije,

-Yo tmbn adivina! – me dijo sarcásticamente.

-no me gusta tu sarcasmo –Le dije.

-lo siento…no quise enojarte nessie-

-No importa ya – le dije.

En ese momento una gota de agua cayó en mi nariz, alcé la mirada al cielo y comenzó a llover más fuerte.

-Genial!! lluvia!!! – dije feliz, adoraba la lluvia Jacob rió y me abrazó con un brazo. Me acomodé bajo su brazo y seguimos caminando.

Pasamos por una pastelería.

-Humm… pastel de chocolate-dijo Jacob.

-glotón!- le dije, puso carita de cachorro.

-Ve…- suspiré resignada.

-Gracias te quiero!- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-igual yo-

-No vienes?-

-te espero –

-ok- dijo y entró, yo me quede parada disfrutando de la lluvia.

-Renesmee- me llamaron

-Uh?- volteé a ver quien era.

-hola-

-Logan, que sorpresa-dije

-eh si! Yo…quería preguntarte…si querías…salir un día de estos…conmigo-me preguntó.

-a pues yo…yo no…no creo que pueda…yo no tengo tiempo y…-estaba nerviosa, no sabía como decirle que no quería salir con él.

-piénsalo y…tal vez…-

-Hey Nessie! – Jacob vino y me dio un beso en la mejilla, definitivamente no sabía que estaba en apuros.

-Hola- saludó Logan.

-Tú eres…?-dijo Jacob,

-Jake! Pero mira tienes chocolate en la mejilla!-fingí y toqué la mejilla de mi amigo.

*Jake, por favor sácame de esta *-le transmití.

-Oh! Gracias no me había dado cuenta-fingió él

-Soy Logan-

-Jacob-

-Tú eres…?-preguntó Logan, en mis adentros pensé, *Jake por favor sin violencia*.

-su novio- dijo Jake

-a…no sabía que estuvieras saliendo con alguien…-dijo Logan, Jake le daba miedo.

-Lo siento…-dije.

-Adiós –dijo Jacob

-Eh…sí, Adiós Renesmee- Logan prácticamente salió corriendo.

Jake pasó un brazo por mi hombro y seguimos nuestro camino.

-Quién era ese?!- dijo él molesto.

-Logan Garret, compañero de clase en ciencias-dije, cuando Jake se molestaba me daba miedo. Por suerte se fue calmando.

-Pobre de él que se te vuelva a acercar!- amenazó, tragué saliva.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso- le dije.

-Quién está celoso?!-preguntó, suspiré.

-Cuando te pones así no eres mi Jacob-dije y volteé la cara molesta.

-Adoro cuando me dices así-dijo.

-Y yo odio cuando te pones meloso- dije

-y yo solo quiero hacer una cosa!-dijo él alzando la voz.

-Paremos de pelear, yo te quiero y esto no va a llegar a nada-

-Yo tmbn te quiero, Lo siento-

-Genial! Mi Jake volvió! – lo abracé, Jacob no pudo evitar soltar una risita,

-Nessie-

-Uh?-

-En serio tenemos que esperar tanto?-

-A mi tampoco me gusta esperar-

-Pero- se separó y me miró a los ojos tomando con su mano mi barbilla y acercando su rostro, hasta que nuestros alientos chocaran.- Ni siquiera puedo…besarte?...quiero hacerlo. Ya pasó mucho desde…-

Me alejé.

-No se puede Jake-

-Por favor – me suplicó.

-Mis padres se enojarán, sobretodo mi papá-

-No entiendo por que no-

-Jake, soy su única hija, quiere tenerme a su lado el mayor tiempo posible-

-No entiendo a Edward!-

-Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos!!!-grité, ya me había molestado, no me di cuenta de lo que dije y lo que eso significaba, cuando lo hice, me sonrojé

-Y cuando crees que sea eso?- preguntó parándose delante de mí.

-No lo sé-

-Crees que sea pronto?- cambio su tono por uno juguetón, mi cara se puso completamente roja, era obvio que como yo era su alma gemela iba a casarme con él, y como era así yo iba a ser la madre de sus hijos, pero había que hacer algo para que quedara embarazada…

-No…lo…sé-dije nerviosa, tomó mi barbilla con su mano y alzó mi rostro.

-Te has puesto roja-

-Jake, sabes que para tener hijos hay que…-tragué saliva no podía decirlo.

-Lo sé- acercó más su rostro.- no quieres hacerlo?-

-No es eso…es solo que…no estoy lista…-dije.

quiero y sólo haré lo que tú me permitas- me dijo.

Era tan dulce miré sus hermosos ojos y no pude resistirme, lo besé. Al principio se sorprendió, soltó los libros para luego acercarme más a él con sus enormes pero cálidos brazos. Respondió al beso. Tuvimos que separarnos para respirar. Maldita necesidad de oxígeno!!!.

-Pensé que…- me preguntó él con una sonrisa y respirando agitadamente.

-Papá me matará!- dije riendo, lo abracé y volví a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez el beso fue más apasionado.

-Eso…siempre quise hacerlo…-dije todavía abrazándolo.

-Yo igual-

Regresé a casa, él me acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

Entré a la casa, por alguna razón olía a…ropa nueva?

-Tía Alice?- pregunté, inmediatamente ella estuvo a mi costado con una caja de ropa en sus brazos.

-Hola Nessie ya llegaste!!!-dijo ella

-Sí! y mis papás?-

-Oh! Carlise quería hablar con ellos así que me quedé aquí por si algo pasaba-

-a…-

-Pero adivina! Traje ropa!-dijo sentándose en el sillón con una sonrisa.

-Gracias!- Me senté frente a ella, ella saco una blusa naranja y la estiró para poder admirarla.

-Uhmn…este se verá bien con este…-dijo probando combinaciones.

-Tía alice…-

-Sí?-

-Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro- dijo bajando la blusa que tenía en sus manos.

-Pero no le menciones esto a mis padres, por favor-

-Entiendo, secreto de chicas…pregunta-dijo prestándome más atención.

-Pues tú…tú crees que…que yo pueda…quedar…embarazada?-pregunté nerviosa.

-QUE?!-preguntó sorprendida

-Lo…lo siento no debí preguntar eso-

-No, más bien disculpa mi reacción-

-tú…que dices?-

-Pues…no lo sé, supongo que es posible pues eres mitad-humana…-

-En serio?-

-Sí…creo-

-Eso es…-no tenía palabras para decirlo.

-Pero…por qué preguntas?-dijo cogiendo una falda negra – tú y Jacob piensan hacer algo?-

-Ah??!!!-Me puse roja de pies a cabeza- No por supuesto que no!-

-Entonces?-

-Sólo era curiosidad…-

-Pero si quisieras tener hijos, estos serían de Jacob por supuesto-

No se si podía ponerme más roja de lo que estaba. De un momento a otro mi tía pareció que estuviera en otro mundo. Luego de unos segundos pestañeó y volvió a coger la falda.

-tus padres ya vienen-dijo

-Aaa! Tía hagas lo que hagas piensa en lo que sea menos la conversación de hace unos minu…-

No terminé de hablar pues la puerta se abrió.

-Hola papá!!!!-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa volteando hacia la puerta.

-Hola hija, pasó algo?-

-No! Para nada!!!, Hola mamá!!!!-

-Hola-

-Renesmee te ocurre algo?- preguntó mi padre, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-No!-dije

-Sí, solo estábamos viendo las combinaciones de su nueva ropa! – dijo mi tía Alice con una sonrisa. *Tía alice, Te adoro!!!*pensé.

-Alice! En esta casa ya no entra más ropa!- dijo mi mamá.

-Pero Bella…-

-No hay espacio!-dijo mi papá.

-Sí ese es el caso les regalaré una nueva casa!!!-dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ALICE!!!-gritaron mis padres al mismo tiempo

-Ay!!! Pero que malos son!!!-dijo ella.

Se olvidaron de mi asunto, la felicidad me invadió y suspiré tirándome en el sofá.

Pensé en mi Jacob, en lo que había pasado en el día y de pronto se me vino el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, dime que no has hecho eso!-dijo mi papá. *TONTA!!!* pensé. Tragué saliva, esto no era bueno.

-Hacer qué?-preguntó mi madre.

-Dime! Lo has hecho o no?-volvió a preguntar alzando la voz.

-S…sí-dije, no iba a mentir, el miedo estaba invadiendo todo mi cuerpo.

-Te lo prohibimos!!!-dijo él muy molesto.

-Edward cálmate que hizo?-preguntó mi madre.

-Es sólo un beso!!! No se va a acabar el mundo!!!-grité molesta

-Lo besaste?!-preguntaron mi tía Alice y mi madre al unísono.

-No te pongas así!-le dije a mi papá.

-Edward cálmate-dijo mi mamá, bien al parecer ella no estaba molesta.

-Estoy bien, lo siento-dijo él tranquilizándose.

-Entonces…?-pregunté, él respiró profundamente.

-Prohibición retirada…-dijo él con un suspiro,

-Ay papá te adoro!!!-dije abrazándolo con fuerza,

-Pero…-dijo él, rayos! odiaba los "peros".

-Qué cosa?-dije, toda mi emoción se fue al piso. Él se separó del abrazo y me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Edward, pobre Nessie!- dijo mi tía Alice. Mi expresión fue de miedo.

-Estás castigada, por una semana –dijo él, refunfuñé.

-Empezando desde mañana – dijo mi mamá, la miré emocionada.

-Bella!-dijo él, ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Sí!!!-grité emocionada subiendo las escaleras corriendo y entrando a mi cuarto.

Pude escuchar a mi tía Alice decirle a mi mamá "Bella eres lo máximo!".

Me lancé sobre la cama emocionada y empecé a saltar en ella, era viernes, osea q mañana sábado podría pasar mi día libre divirtiéndome.

Poco a poco mis ojos fueron cediendo ante el cansancio y me deje vencer por el sueño.

Todo iba bien en mi mente hasta q de nuevo comenzó mi sueño…

Estaba acostada en un prado muy extenso, posiblemente jamás lo había visto. Estaba muy relajada hasta q la oscuridad comenzó a inundar el lugar. Aparecieron tres hombres, vestidos todos con túnicas negras que los cubrían completamente. Me levanté asustada y pude divisar q una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del hombre q parecía ser el líder.

El campo se comenzó a alumbrar lentamente, detrás de los hombres vi q se comenzaba a divisar un gran tumulto de personas, de las principales dos jóvenes, una era mujer baja de tez pálida y cabellos rubios, no divisaba muy bien su rostro. A su lado un joven un poco más alto q ella, tmbn de tez pálida y cabellos rubios.

Me asusté y comencé a retroceder y fue ahí cuando lo vi, del otro lado del campo había tmbn una gran reunión de personas, en frente de ellos había una pareja, una mujer joven de cabellos castaños largos q sostenía a una pequeña en su espalda, el joven se acercó a las dos y las abrazó con cariño.

Desde ese momento empecé a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de la pequeña, observé los rostros de la pareja y noté q eran mis padres, mi madre se despedía de mí con tristeza al igual que mi padre y ella me colocaba sobre algo, era una sensación muy cálida, me di cuenta de que estaba sobre el lomo de Jacob, toqué mi rostro y me di cuenta de que una lágrima había corrido por él.

Nuevamente todo se oscureció y volví a mi perspectiva, ya no veía nada solo escuche voces inintengibles. Por más que me esforzara no podía entender lo q decían. La luz volvió pero ahora estaba yo sola sobre la nieve y una voz en mi mente mencionó tres nombres desconocidos para mí…

* Aro…Caius…Marco*…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. Solo lo uso para mi diversión. Mareo a los personajes con mi loca diversión. Stephanie querría matarme xD.P.D. ni se les ocurra plagear o les pego! (todo lo arreglo con violencia O_o). En serio esta es mi imaginación loca y de nadie más. Sean originales, pueden inspirarse en ideas si pero no copiar todo! U-ú

Cap 2-

Es ahí cuando vuelvo a la realidad…

Ya era de mañana, me levanté perezosamente y miré mi reloj, 9:38 de la mañana. Bostecé, que suerte que era sábado. Bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina para prepararme algo de comer.

Tal fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Jake ahí que resbalé de la escalera, él me sostuvo a tiempo por suerte.

-Debes tener más cuidado pequeña torpe – me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, fruncí el ceño y decidí ignorarlo.

-Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Y mis padres?-pregunté parándome.

-Salieron de caza, volverán mañana temprano- dijo él, mi estómago gruño, me sonrojé.

-Te prepararé algo-dijo él dándome un corto beso en los labios y entrando a la cocina, me toqué los labios sonrojada y lo seguí. Me senté a la mesa y él me sirvió una tortilla.

-Vaya, parece q estabas preparado…-dije observando la deliciosa tortilla.

-Me imaginé q tendrías hambre – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminé de comer él retiró mi plato y yo le agradecí por la comida, mientras él lavaba amablemente el servicio yo esta perdida pensando en mi sueño. Recordé los nombres q mencionó la voz.

-Aro…-dije en un susurro, un ruido me sacó de mi trance. Jacob había soltado un plato y me miraba entre una mezcla de confusión y miedo. Se sentó junto a mí en la mesa.

-Nessie q acabas de decir?-me preguntó, lo miré extrañada, no entendía su comportamiento. Yo jamás había oído esos nombres, no recordaba casi nada de mi vida de cuando era muy pequeña, pero me aterraba preguntar…

Más esta vez la curiosidad me ganó.

-Aro, Caius y Marco…-dije en un susurro, él me miró horrorizado –quiénes son ellos?-pregunté.

-Renesmee cómo sabes de ellos?- me preguntó, yo empecé a asustarme, él casi nunca me llamaba así.

-No es nada…sólo tuve un sueño…-dije tratando de evitar el tema.

-Cuéntame, que había en ese sueño?-me preguntó, respiré profundo…

-En un prado cubierto por la nieve…había tres hombres con túnicas negras…detrás de ellos había mucha gente…, del otro lado tmbn había mucha gente…había una mujer, se parecía mucho a mi madre…a su lado había un hombre, que tmbn se parecía mucho a mi padre…,

la mujer tenía en brazos a una niña pequeña, los tres se abrazaron y desde ese momento empecé a ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de la niña, la mujer parecía q se despedía y me colocaba sobre…-hice una pausa y miré sus ojos –

sobre ti…pero en tu forma de lobo…yo toqué mi rostro y una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, entonces todo se volvió oscuro y yo regresé a estar sola sobre la nieve…- terminé mi relato muy confundida. Él me miró sorprendido…y con su mano limpió una lágrima que se había escapado por mi mejilla, como en mi sueño…

-Nessie…-susurró él.

-Jake…tú sabes que significa esto…?-le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Empecé a sentirme mareada…

-Vulturius…-susurró una voz en mi cabeza, un fuerte dolor vino a mi cabeza. Me toqué la cabeza con las manos y un gesto de dolor.

Muchas imágenes que jamás había visto vinieron a mi mente… Mi madre bañada en sangre sobre una camilla alzando los brazos hacia mi…mi madre y mi padre en la entrada de la casa, mi madre traía un vestido celeste rasgado y manchado con sangre, me sostuvo en brazos…mi abuelo Charlie, mucho más joven, que nos miraba a mi a mi padre y a mi madre extrañado.

yo escondía mi rostro en los cabellos de mi madre…muchos rostros extraños y una mujer que yo tocaba con mi mano…un jarrón con flores cayendo al piso y quebrándose en pedazos…el prado, cubierto con nieve…una mochila que mi madre colgaba sobre mi…muchos lobos…y por último los rostros de los tres hombres, al descubierto, pude ver que eran vampiros…

No pude más, caí al suelo y lo último que recuerda es a Jacob diciendo mi nombre antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación, me incorporé en la cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Qué fue lo que pasó?-me dije a mi misma, tocaron la puerta.-Pase…-

-Renesmee cariño estás bien?- era mi mamá, se veía muy preocupada.

-Sí…qué pasó?-

-Te desmayaste, Jacob nos llamó pero no nos dijo que había ocurrido-

En ese momento lo recordé todo…

-Mamá que fue eso?!-pregunté alterándome.

-Nessie, hija tranquila, a que te refieres con "eso"?-me preguntó, ok ordené las cosas en mi cabeza, tenía demasiadas preguntas…decidí comenzar con una "fácil"…

-Quién es Aro?-pregunté, ella me miró sorprendida.

-Dónde has escuchado ese nombre?-me preguntó, ok eso no me lo iba a responder, sgt pregunta…

-Qué es "vulturius"?-pregunté, esta vez su mirada fue de horror.

-Edward…-lo llamó en un susurro, en un instante mi padre estuvo ahí, ok mente en blanco, debía tener cuidado. Sgt pregunta…

-Aro, Caius y Marco…Quiénes son?-

-Renesmee…-mi padre tomó un respiro y le asintió a mi madre, supuse que contestó una pregunta que ella le hizo mentalmente.

-Papá…-

-Son los vulturius…-dijo él, abrí mis ojos sorprendida,

-Qui…énes son ellos, los vulturius…?-

-Son una familia en Italia, algo así como la realeza de los vampiros…-

*Respuestas, quiero respuestas sinceras*-le dije mentalmente, él asintió. Sgt pregunta….haber…las imágenes!...

-Unas imágenes, son varias…q significan?-

-Nómbralas en orden…-dijo él

-Mamá, en una camilla, se veía diferente supuse q seguía siendo humana, está bañada en sangre, Jacob está a su lado y alguien me carga en brazos…- él cerró los ojos….

-Tu nacimiento…-susurró, vaya sorpresa…sgt imagen…

-Jake, me tenía en bazos…entraron tú y mamá, ella traía un vestido celeste rasgado y manchado con sangre, quería cogerme pero lo evitaban…tenían miedo- Mi papá sonrió al igual q mi mamá.

-La primera vez q ella te vió en su forma de vampiro…su vestido está rasgado y con sangre porque venía de su primera caza…- sonreí, sgt…

-un jarrón, con flores…cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos…- su expresión cambió,

-la visión de Alice…- visión?, luego preguntaría, sgt…

-Varias mujeres desconocidas, sus rostros eran desconfiados, había un hombre junto a ellas, una de ellas se acercó a mi con curiosidad y dulzura, y yo la toqué- su rostro ahora era inexpresivo.

-Carmen…el clan Denali…- Denali?, había escuchado ese nombre…sgt

-Un prado, cubierto con nieve…la manada de Jake, en su forma de lobos, los "vulturius"…-mi cabeza comenzó a doler…

-Renesmee, hija tranquila…-dijo mi mamá abrazándome

-Mamá qué son esa imágenes?!-dije comenzando a llorar del dolor.

-Recuerdos…-

-Entonces…mi sueño tmbn es un recuerdo?-

-Qué sueño?-

-Por qué?!, por qué te despedías?, qué había en esa mochila?, que querían ellos?, quién era toda esa gente?!-ya no podía soportar más el dolor.

-hija…-

-Necesito estar sola, no me sigan!- pedí saliendo por mi ventana abierta y corriendo a toda prisa por el bosque, no oí nada más porque no quería. Tapé mis oídos y seguí corriendo.

Llegó un momento en que ya no pude y me dejé caer en el suelo, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo y yo me quedé dormida. En mis sueños alguien gritaba con desesperación, no lograba identificar la voz.

Un copo de nieve me despertó, abrí lentamente los ojos y me incorporé, había empezado a nevar. Mi vista estaba un poco nublada, me restregué con delicadez los ojos y por fin pude identificar donde estaba. Era el prado, aquel prado de mis sueños, o posiblemente de mis recuerdos. Lo recordaba mejor pues ahora estaba cubierto con nieve.

Me levanté y traté de ubicar las vagas imágenes que tenía, y en efecto, ese era el lugar de mis sueños. En ese momento lo recordé todo, el impacto fue tal que me dejé caer de rodillas y lloré un buen rato.


End file.
